Mortal Fighter
by AlucardsMate4ever
Summary: Sesshomaru has betrayed Rin. She vanishes for three years and when Sesshomaru finds her she is a top class fighter who always looks ice cold. She is a ruthless as he use to be. A new danger has come and it wants Rin for his own. Can  sessh save her?
1. Time and Scent

His honey dipped eyes glared hard in to the crackling orange and yellow flames of the fire. She was gone there was no way to deny it anymore. Once the wind witch joined the group her beautiful singing that made him smile always in secret, the smell of spring flowers and luscious red roses combined that made him inhale deeply just to keep the scent in his nostrils a little longer, her twinkling chocolate crème eyes that out shone any star in his world, powder pink lips that always had a gorgeous smile, it was all gone she left and since the rainy season had started her scent was hard to find. It was still hard after three years of searching. He whispered her name into the wind and sighed. Jaken looked at Lord Sesshomaru in silence, ever since Rin disappeared he was crueler, more quite than usual, always gone with Kaugra some of the time Kaugra would have bruises on her writs and throat sometimes her kimono was torn, bloody cuts and scratches marred her face and neck. It made Jaken wonder at one time what happened to her but he reminded himself quickly…Lord Sesshomaru had gone with her. / Punishment/ Jaken thought quickly. She is the main reason Rin was no longer here with them. Jaken was startled out of his thoughts when his master arose and mumbled that he was leaving and do not have Kaugra follow him. In a swift motion of white splash of silver swords and red Lord Sesshomaru was gone. / my master what will happen now since your soul mate is now lost forever it seems/ Jaken thought as he rolled over to Kaugra who was curled up underneath the pine tree asleep. / witch you have been nothing but trouble I hope you die a miserable death/ he cursed as he rolled onto his side and let sleep take him.

Sesshomaru walked alone in the dark forest of his brother's name. Inuyahsa was now married to Kagome the girl of the future. Miroku and Sango are getting married in the fall season. Did Rin Marry? The very thought made Sesshomaru's blood boil in his veins. She belonged to no one but him! How dare she let another man touch her! If she ever did he didn't know, he didn't know at all anymore. His intended left him, cold and alone but how could he not blame her. She heard what was said that night to Kaugra, she saw him mark the witch and howl that that the witch was his mate. Sesshomaru leaned against the mighty oak tree and sighed sadly, she felt the hot sting of his clawed hand slap across her face. He remember watching that thin line of blood run down her cheek. Her chocolate creamed eyes looking bewildered at him as if asking Lord Sesshomaru what did I do? Sesshomaru clutched the middle of his chest painfully. He knew his heart was thumping against his rib cage at the painful memory. His mind played the flashback of everything. He slumped into the dirt, he tried so hard to push the tears back, "no not again" he begged to his demon. His demon shook its head and laughed at its human counterpart. "Sesshomaru you caused this, you let the one good thing slip out of our grasp….all because of what?" his demon growled low almost a death hoarse sound that made Sesshomaru close his eyes in anguish. The flashback brought on the most violent headaches that made him nauseated not just by the pain but the images they brought. The harsh slap to Rin's creamy white cheek made Sesshomaru's head snap to the side in the same way. This was his punishment and he knew it every pain he brought to his almost bride happened to him. At the end of it his whole body would shiver, some of the cuts would heal in a few short minutes, but the harsh reality the cuts and bruises he left on Rin would not have healed as fast. She would have to look at herself everyday and wonder what she did wrong, Sesshomaru curled up onto his side and closed his eyes. He listened to the sounds of the forest. He tried to imagine Rin laying next to him, petting his long silver main like she always did. He tried so hard but his mind wouldn't let him have the pleasure of that thought. No he rid himself of a princess that would have loved him no matter what and he knew it all along, the fact of her human state was what caused him to do this horrid act, the woman he fell in love with was human… God why? WHY did he let selfish pride get in the way of this once in a life time opportunity? A woman who would have loved him for what he was not for all the riches the castles the notoriety. She just wanted one thing one small wondrous thing that he knew she would treasure always till the day the world would stop turning…..his heart. He laid there not knowing what to do now. His angel was gone he hadn't seen heard touched smelled anything of hers in three years. He wasn't even sure he would find her….or even if she wanted to be found. Sesshomaru looked to the midnight star sky, "Kami if you can hear me…please let her come back to me. I promise to love honor and cherish her. I will never lay a hand on her in a spiteful way my hands will always be loving on her sweet body. PLEASE let her come back to me…have her forgive me please?" he whispered to the sky. Each star twinkling he glared at the. What right did they have to glimmer and shine like that when his lover left him out of his stupidity. He shook his head and began walking back to camp slowly so he could control his emotions in check. The flickering flame came into view and his heart sank once again knowing that Rin wouldn't be there, Sitting up and waiting on him to return with a smile big and bright on her slender sweet face. God he would do anything to hold her kiss her and tell her how much he missed her. God he wanted so bad to tell her that he loved her that night but his pride…. No he would not get into that now must keep a level head right now there would be another time to let his heart barred him around to the point the pain was mind numbing. He came into camp and noticed Jaken sitting near the flame slowly nodding off. "MASTER!" Jaken yelled as he was met with a foot. "Silence you fool" he said in a hush whisper. It meant to sound angry and cross but it almost came out in to a whimper. His mind was still on Rin and Jaken knew it, all too well the toad knew how much his master missed the human girl… no human woman. He had to admit he himself missed her sweet humming at night. She was annoying but sweet as any sweet treat older human sell on the side of the road. "Master are you alright I know this is the night RI….." "SILENCE!" Sesshomaru roared jolting Kaugra out of her almost dead like sleep. She sat in fear watching the imp toad demon and Sesshomaru who glared the most disturbing glare she had ever seen, but Jaken wasn't fazed at all. "Master are you going to continue with running around with your tail tucked between your legs every time the date of her disappearance comes around?" Jaken asked knowing he may have just said his last words to the great Demon lord of the west. Sesshomaru growled a warning letting Jaken know he was stepping on dangerous ground placing himself out like that. "Jaken you have become very smart and mind spoken or you have become very foolish and seek a death wish to meet the demons of hell now which is it?" Sesshomaru growled low but still Jaken keep his normal same face. "My lord I only wish you to know I too miss Rin, but I am sorry to say this master…you made your bed now you can lie in it. I give you my staff I no longer wish to serve you as long as you are giving up your search for Rin and you are still mated to that thing you call a woman." Jaken tossed his two headed staff at Sesshomaru's feet and began to walk away. "You are going to let him talked to you like that. I told you before Sesshomaru no matter how many times you hurt me I will always be here you can't get rid of me I won't let you find that filthy hum-" Sesshomaru grasped Kaugra by her throat, His eyes blood crimson. "You will NEVER take her place wench you were nothing but a mistake I have no desire to bed you any longer." He snarled out. Kaugra clawed at his hands and gasped out , "If you kill me…. I wouldn't be able to tell you were Rin is…" Sesshomaru stared at her with wide eyes and Jaken froze and quickly turned around. " you wench " Jaken growled low and Sesshomaru's grip tightened, " Where is my beloved bitch! How long have you kept her from me?" Sesshomaru growled low in the back of his throat.


	2. tears of sorrow

_Chapter Two_

_Kaugra just smirked and tossed her head back and cackled evilly. "You think after all the time I have placed in hiding her that I will just let you run to her. I think not Sesshomaru you are mine forever or did you forget about a certain mark you placed upon me while you made love to me" Sesshomaru snarled low and brought her close to his face. Kaugra could feel his warm breath fan her face. She wanted him from the first time she saw him and she would be dammed if that human wench would take him from her. Her thought was cut short when she felt his venom start to burn her tender flesh that covered her throat. "Keep it up woman and I will make it where none of your magic can repair the damage I will place on you" he snarled yet again at the female who was keeping him from his wonderful soon to be mate. "She is no longer your concern Sesshomaru you have me we are mated end of story" Kaugra growled low. She slammed her lips upon Sesshomaru's shocked ones. He stumbled back as he dropped on her feet, " I have taken beatings your torment and anger for the last time Sesshomaru you will be mine and you will forget that human bitch ever existed" Kaugra yelled as Sesshomaru eyes burned a brighter red redder. Jaken never saw that color before; he knew Kaugra was a very dead woman. He took a step back and crouched down in the darkness of the hollow tree he found. Lord Sesshomaru would soon lay Kaguras bloody body upon the ground in tiny bits. The ground would indeed be stained red with the blood of a despicable demon who wanted nothing but power and wealth. "WOMAN TAKE YOUR FILTHY WORDS BACK OR YOU WILL FORCE ME TO SPLAY YOUR FLESH ALL OVER THIS VALLEY AND I WILL NOT THINK TWICE ON DOING SO….SO WHAT WILL IT BE?" Sesshomaru's body had become twice his own original size, his fangs were to the point they curved over his well shaped chin, his markings were jagged and dark purple, his hands were twice the size of a human male's hand. Kaugra knew he was extremely close to changing but she would not back down. "Never Sesshomaru I meant what I said you and I are meant to be together for all time. I would never let you two live in peace! The wench deserves to die with all humanity I will…..NEVER EVER LET YOU BE WITH HER!" Kaugra screamed to the heavens as Sesshomaru howled to the moon a grizzly blood thirsty howl that had to have been heard miles around. With a sweep of Sesshomaru's massive paw Kaugra was slammed into a near-by tree. Jaken flinched at the sound of her cracking bones and her scream of pain that lashed out all around her body. The weeping willow splintered on her impact as her body hit the base of the trunk. Sesshomaru snarled low in the base of his throat. He readied himself in his attack position. / One last chance woman! Where-is-Rin?/ Kaugra tried to catch her breath her body was feel weaker, the bones in her body she knew were broken and mangled to the point her magic would never heal her right. Her breathing slowed, she looked up weakly and laughed, she reached in to her kimono and pulled out a small knife from her bosoms, she rammed the thin silver blade into her chest while smiling sickly at Sesshomaru, "I take my secret to the grave" her last words as she fell to the cold ground made Sesshomaru snarl in defeat. He slowly calmed himself to the point he could go back to his normal size. "Idiotic witch" Sesshomaru snarled yet again as he watched her blood flow down her chest where the small blade was imbedded. Sesshomaru walked away heading north east he stopped and turned his head an inch. "Jaken come" he said in his normal cold voice that made Jaken peep a "Yes milord" he ran up to his master as Sesshomaru kept walking. "My lord do you have faith that we will find Lady Rin?" Jaken asked Sesshomaru kept his silence and continued to walk forth in to the forest, his mind on one person. /Rin I will never give up till you're in my arms again/ Sesshomaru thought softly as he and Jaken walked into the still inky black woods, From the north the sun rose up in all its fiery red and orange glory, to awaken the birds other forest animals and the local villagers to another goriest day of work love and life._

_A woman in a black kimono that stopped at her mid thigh walked alone in the forest of Harpiest. Most of the devil birds made nests here. No one would even step foot onto this land day or night in fear of being torn into shreds. The woman's long blue black hair fluttered in the slight breeze that blew out of the north. Her icy brown eyes stared into the nothingness in front of her. She heard the devil birds caw at her; they knew her as dinner, an easy snack. One demonic bird tried swooping down to snatch the maiden, she quickly pulled her sword from its sheath on her back and sliced eight times before she placed the sword back in its sheath the bird quivered for a second before it fell into tiny pieces on the ground, its black foul blood staining the greening grass and the dark brown earth. She kept her pace and never looked back. Her icy cold eyes stared forward again. Her breathing soft and mellow like a sweet birds chirp to its chick. You would think her cold appearance and her icy stared meant she had no heart that she had never loved at all. She made her way to the stream for s cool drink. She stared at her reflection rippling thru the chilly waters. A thin but deep scar lined her sweet but blank face. " I may never find out what I did to you I loved you at once time now all I want is revenge" she whispered darkly as the skies turned stormy with black swirling winds. Her hair blew harshly around her. "Lord Sesshomaru of the West you will meet your end but my hand as long as I breathe and I am human you will be gone forever from this world and be vanquished to hell like that Kikyo wench" she growled. A girl with long black and blue hair stood at her side in mere moment. "Sister Father wants us back at the hut. The lord has called us for another tournament in the north side village" she said her black almost hypnotic eyes stared at her older sibling. The black hair girl turned and look at her littlest sister. "Of course Miayuki let's go home and prepare for our fight "Miayuki looked up her and whispered "You were thinking about him again Rin huh?" Rin froze and sighed. "There is never a day that passes that I don't think about him. Wondering why he gave me this horrid scar on my right cheek. I loved him and he tossed me away for a wins bitch. So yes to your question my dearest little sister I was thinking about him. I was planning his death." Rin hissed as she walked faster to her destination. Miayuki looked at her sister in disbelief. /I know you love him my sister and you wish to forgive but you heart won't allow that ever again. Lord Sesshomaru who ever you are I pray you help her find your love before she does away with what's left of her happiness I fear there will be none left in here soul very soon/ Miayuki looked to the heavens and said gently to the soft breeze. "Kami help my sister to find him and for them to love each other once more" "Miayuki are you alright back there I thought you said we were needed" Rins voice carried. "Yes on my way sister" Miayuki called back as she ran a flash of pale light of silver was all that was seen of her._

Okay I tried to make this a bit longer then the first and I spaced it out tell me what you think I am really trying on this one. I work during the day so I write some at night.

**Disclaimer I do not own Inu-Yasha I just borrow the animation and characters for fun.**


	3. Fight alone: Miayuki and Rin

Rin wondered the path back to the hut she stayed in next to her new parents hut. Her mind was a raging pool of thoughts. Miayuki loved to her tails about her and Sesshomaru going on long ventures and perilous journeys across Japan but when Rin's mind took her to that night Miayuki never asked for another story. Rin reached her hut and pulled back the flap. The hut was cooler inside as she sat at the far reach left side. She pulled her sword out of its sheath she reached on to her left side and pulled out a sharpening rock for her blade. The devil bird's blood drenched the blade still she wiped it off with the sleeve of her Kimono and went back to sharpening her blade till the point it could spilt a hair evenly. The flap pulled back and there stood a man in his late 50's his long salt-N- pepper hair was tied up in a loose ponytail. "Hello Rin" he said softly to her as he sat at her side. She looked up at him with those cold eyes she had since the day they met. "Hello father I will be ready shortly did Miayuki get back home ok?" she asked as she returned to her sword. He only nodded. "You two are going on this mission alone." Rin froze and looked up at him. "But we lack the skills you and mother have they won't be impressed with us as much as they are with you father why are you just sending us?" he only smiled and pulled her to his side. "She and I are getting to old to be fighting demons and evil men, its time you two took the invasive action to take care of each other and the demons that still scourer this land kill innocent humans for sport and pleasure you knew this day would come did you not?" he asked as Rin looked at him with a sideways glance "Yes father I knew….Is mother telling Miayuki?" he nodded once again. He looked at Rin with soft eyes. "Rin when you came here it was like a gift from Kami himself. He knew you were in pain and suffering he also knew that I and Sookie could never send Miayuki out by herself. You are as much as a daughter to me as she is. We both love you so very much we have trained you to the best of our knowledge my only regret is that I never saw you smile once. I hope that may change one day." Rin hugged him tightly as her eyes began to blur. "No matter what you and Sookie will always be my mother and father" Rin mumbled. The flap opened again and there stood Sookie her long hair in an elegant bun she wore the same Kimono Rin and Miayuki wore. Her face wrinkled slightly just like her husband's. Miayuki still clung to her mother's arms. "Rin we will fight and we will show them what we can do right?" Miayuki asked as Rin pulled away and nodded. The family held each other tightly as this was there last few hours as a family.

Sesshomaru keep his eyes on the path. The demon birds cawed as he and Jaken walked past. Their eyes glowing eerily at Jaken like he was dinner. "Milord what has gotten into th-OOF?" Jaken ran right in to Sesshomaru's legs. "Milord?" he side stepped and looked at the dead demon bird in several pieces. "Milord who could have done this? A human never could have survived there would have been pieces of them here too!" Jaken said as he poked the flesh with his staff and it moved slightly. "EEP"Jaken said as he hid behind Sesshomaru once again. Sesshomaru looked down at the wriggling dead body it was trying to heal itself. He pulled out its sword and rammed it into the fool birds rotting heart. The moving stopped and Sesshomaru swung his blade back to clear the blood. "You are just like that bitch!" a voice growled low from the top of the tree. The devil bird swooped down and landed on a branch in front of Sesshomaru's eyes level. "I don't care who this female is stay out of my way or die" he said with a stone cold voice that chilled the air. He began to walk away until the bird cawed again and chuckled raspily. "She looked just like you ya know? She had cold brown eyes and an interesting scar on her cheek." Sesshomaru froze. "Bird if you are lying to me I will rip you throat out till you choke on your own blood" it laughed again. "Ah so you do know who this human wench was that makes you an accomplice to those pathetic humans she bunks with" the growled low as she opened her wing and gave them a shake preparing to take flight with her clan. "Where is the clan of humans located at?" Sesshomaru asked coolly trying to keep his raging heart calm. Could it be Rin could it? The female bird rolled her eyes and said "Up the way. They are demon slayers and bounty hunters so watch your ass. The human your interested in is magnificent with swords and knives, The youngest one is particularly good a bow and arrow then there are the two old geezers they shouldn't be a problem now in their age. Now I must leave I do have a nest to take care of, I should kill you for killing one of my own when he tried to regenerate himself I have others to care for." With that the devil bird took flight back into the highest part o f the oak tree while Sesshomaru and Jaken raced up the path with this lead was it really Rin?

This chapter is really short but I have a lot of work to do. Keep reviewing I love to hear from all the guys and gals that love this fic give me some of ur ideas and I will see how well they fit. Till next time TTFN tata for now!


End file.
